My Heart Told Me To
by jAsMiNeLoVeStWiLiGhT
Summary: Paul went into Wal-Mart to get food and . . . TAMPONS? He came out with a huge grin and a girl's number. Lynn is new in town. Who is this new mysterious girl? What is she trying to hide?
1. Chapter 1

**OK. Haven't written in FOREVER. I promised myself that I would update like every day when I got my laptop. So here I am, on my laptop, writing. And by the way, YES, I have developed a werewolf obsession.**

_**Paul's POV**_  
"Jake! I'm going to the store!" I screamed to the other side of the house at him. ". . . again," I muttered. I had gone to the store over fifteen times in the last week.  
"I heard that!" He walked to the front door where I was standing.  
I sighed heavily. "What do you want? Has Leah complained about not having food? What about Nessie? Is she still getting her 'food' from the parasites?" I said in one breath. He knew that I didn't like the Cullen's, or any other parasite for that matter.  
"I don't want anything." SURPRISE SURPRISE. "Leah'll live. Yes, Nessie still gets her food from the Cullen's."  
We said our goodbyes, and I left.

_**At the Store**__  
_I parked my new Mustang and walked into Wal-Mart. Of course, I got weird stares because it was the middle of the winter and I was shirtless. I got 'sexy' stares from hopeless, young girls wanting to get with me because of my gorgeous body. I had always hated shopping; shopping just meant more of me going out in public and getting stares from people. I had never liked anything about myself but my body.

Focus. I went through all of the isles, grabbing one or two of each of everyone's favorites. I looked down at the list. _Tampons_. Leah? Leah didn't have her . . . did she? I shook the thought away and went to get them. I know I stared at that back wall for thirty minutes before she talked. She was about five foot four and had long, wavy, chocolate brown hair. "Do you need some help?"  
"Uhh . . . no. Err—yeah . . . kinda. My . . . friend . . . needs some . . . tampons," I stuttered, trying not to look like a pervert staring her up and down.  
"Get these." She handed me a pink box. "I used those before I . . . changed." She looked down as if she were on the verge of telling me something but stopped herself.

When she turned to leave, I managed to speak. "I never got your name . . . ."  
"That's because I never told you. It's Lynn. I'm new around here." She smiled and shook my hand. "Your name? Oh wait . . . I know it. Don't tell me." She bit her perfectly shaped lip and looked around a little "Peter. No . . . uhmm . . . Patrick. NO I GOT IT. IT'S PAUL," she screeched and jumped up and down a bit, causing a lump to rise in my throat.  
"How did you know my name?" I asked, hoping to carry on a conversation with her.  
"I know most of the people around here, but they don't know me."  
I started thinking about asking her for her number; just then, she spoke in that sexy voice again.  
"Do you have a cell phone?" I automatically took it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She pressed a couple of buttons and handed it back. "Bye, Paul."

**Sorry it's so short. I was writing one thing at the beginning, and a new idea came to me. I wrote this. . . hope you like it! Please review. I won't write on it anymore if I don't get reviews. That sounds mean, but there's no reason to write it if no one likes it, right? Right.**_**  
**_


	2. Purple Roses and Thumping Things

**I'm very upset. I got NO reviews. I thought I had a good idea going, too. I did, however, get one 'Favorite Story' thing. Thank you, abcdElla. And thank YOU, CatherineTwilighter. You ARE a genius. See . . . I was thinking of this for the title: **_**The thing thumping in my chest told me to.**_** Retarded, right? Well, Catherine here suggested this: **_**My heart told me to.**_** So thanks again ((:**

_**Paul's POV  
**_My heart was beating out of chest when I left Wal-Mart that day. I just _couldn't _get Lynn off of my mind. When I saw chocolate, I thought of her. When I saw anything _pink_, I thought of her. It was horrible—in a good way. I sat down to watch TV, hoping it would get my mind off of Lynn.  
"So, whatcha thinking about?" Leah plopped down on the couch next to me. Was I really that transparent?  
"Nothing. Just watching TV." I sighed, thinking about Lynn. Replaying our encounter in my mind, I gasped and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I scrolled through all of my contacts, only to find 'Tampon'. I thought it was just Leah messing with me. Then I thought about it for a couple of minutes more.  
"What? Why did you gasp?" Leah's eyes were nearly popping out of her head.  
"I gasped?" Oh lord. Was I really _this_ in love?  
"Yeah. What happened?" She leaned in automatically, clearly enticed.  
"Nothing." I texted the number under 'Tampon'. **(OMG TAMPAUL—hehe inside joke)**

**Me: Hey. What's up?**

**Lynn: Nothing. Just hanging  
out with my brothers.**

**Me: You have brothers?**

**Lynn: Yeah. Tommy—he's 10.  
Timmy's 10 too. They're twins. **

**Me: That's cool. I wish I had  
a little brother that looked up to me.**

**Lynn: I did too. When I was a  
little kid. Now I kind of  
want a cute, little sister.**

**Me: So . . . I was meaning to ask  
you this. Cuz girls like you  
usually don't just **_**give**_** guys  
like me their numbers.**

**Lynn: Well . . . you know that  
little thing thumping in your  
chest? It told me to.**

And with that . . . I almost passed out. I had never had someone _this _amazing—well . . . since _Courtney_.I shuddered a bit at the thought and texted back.

**Me: Sorry. I got dazed for a second.  
So . . . uhm . . . would you like to  
I don't know . . . go to the park  
tomorrow or something?**

**Lynn: I'd love to, but I  
have to work. :/**

**Me: Really? Where do you work?**

**Lynn: I work at Wal-Mart  
right now, but I'm going  
to school to be a doctor.**

**Me: Wow. That's crazy. I could **_**never**_** do  
something like that. I'm not smart enough.**

**Lynn: You really don't have  
to be **_**that**_** smart. It's really  
simple stuff, actually.**

**Me: HAHAAHA. Okay. So what's your  
favorite color?**

**Lynn: OMG. Purple lol. My phone  
was special-ordered by my . . .  
cousin because we couldn't  
find a purple one in the stores.**

**Me: Wow. That's funny ******

**Lynn: Ugh. I have to go. My  
. . . cousin needs me. Bye, Paul.**

**Me: Bye, Lynn.**

As soon as I said those two words, I felt . . . empty somehow. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I think someone ripped a bit of my heart out right then and there.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Leah asked again. After looking at me for a second, she spoke. "OHMIGODITSAGIRL."

"Pshht. Pfft. HA. NO!" I tried to be cool. She took my phone and went through all of the texts.

"Aww. That's cute. HAHA. I won't tell anyone," She said gallantly.

_**Later that night . . . .**_

I woke up and went straight to the flower store down the road. "Do you guys have any . . . purple roses?" The people looked at me like I had just asked them for dark green peeps. **(I love you, Julie—Twihard24)**

"No, sir. We do not." The dude behind him started laughing.

"Well . . . do you know of anyone that could?" I asked, nearly pleadingly.

"No. You _could_ get a white one with purple dye and let the flower soak up the purple," The clerk-dude suggested. I bought 3 dozen white roses and three bottles of purple dye to take home.

All night, I tried and tried to get it right. Finally, I got one right. I went to sleep, satisfied.

_**The next morning . . . . **_

After dragging myself out of bed, I slid on my dark-washed jeans and a white button-up. I grabbed the newly purple rose and headed for Wal-Mart.

And—of course—I got weird stares from everyone on the way there. I tried my best to keep my head down, but people still looked.

"Hi. Welcome to Wal-mart," The door greeter said when I walked inside.

"Mhm. Do you know where a Lynn . . . I don't know her last name. She has chocolate brown hair? Uhh . . . it's fairly long. She's really—"

The woman cut me off, "She works in the Electronic Department."

I knew that I was probably attracting attention—because really, who wouldn't look at a huge, shirtless guy running down the aisles at Wal-Mart? I really wasn't thinking about it. The only thing on my mind was _Lynn_. I had a weird feeling in my gut. Like . . . if I didn't get to see her soon, then I would die—or something like that.

"I need the 16GB iPod _now_. Not tomorrow. Not in three minutes. I need it _now_," A fairly large—not bigger than me, though—man was inches away from Lynn's face, making her shake a little.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have any in stock right now. But I promise this: we get a shipment of new iPods tomorrow. You can have it—"

He pushed her up against a wall and pulled back his fist, and adrenalin rushed throughout my body.

A weird feeling rippled under the surface of my skin, and I knew I was really close to killing the dude.

I walked up to the man and got inches from his face, causing him to let go of Lynn. "Listen, you sick bastard, you need to calm down. There is _no_ reason to try and scare her because you cannot get an _iPod_. Trying to hurt _my girlfriend,_" I heard Lynn intake a breath of air when I said 'girlfriend', but I didn't care at the moment. "will not help your situation. It might, in fact, get you killed if you don't watch it." I was breathing heavily, and I knew that Lynn was scared—she had never seen me act like that before.

"Listen, man. I wasn't trying to start anythi—"

"_Yes. You were._ Remember this next time: if you want to mess with someone, try not to mess with someone who has a boyfriend like me," I uttered through gritted teeth. He scampered away, looking back over his shoulder a few times every minute.

"Thank you for doing that for me, Paul," Lynn said while looking up at me through her tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"You—you said I was your girlfriend."

"Aren't you?" I got scared for a second. The thought of losing her made my heart throb.

"Yes . . . I guess. But I didn't expect you to say it—that's all." She smiled up at me and held her arms open for a hug. I gladly held her while she cried.

"Oh! I have something for you," I said, beamed.

"What is it . . . ?" She said in a singsong voice. I picked up the purple rose that I dropped on the counter before I went after the dude. "OHMYGODIT'SPURPLE," She squealed. "Where did you _find it?_" Her brown eyes—which were lined in purple eyeliner—looked like they were fixing to pop out of her gorgeous face.

"Well . . . " I started explaining the process when she cut me off by crying again. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? What happened? Did someone try and hurt you? Because I swear, if they did I will—"

"No. It's just that . . . no one has ever gone to that much trouble for me." I could barely understand her because she was crying, but I got most of it.

"Aww. Well, you're worth it. I can tell you that much." I grinned and took her back into my arms.

**So do you like it? The chapter itself was 1,472 words. I think I deserve some reviews for that, don't ya think? Haha. I love you guys! Thanks for reading! ((:**


End file.
